


Learning to Let Go

by Stone_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, i'm sorry everyone, just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Heart/pseuds/Stone_Heart
Summary: Yuuri has a confession to make





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystical_Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Ice/gifts).



> I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE I'M AN AWFUL HUMAN BEING AND I DESERVE A PAINFUL DEATH!!!!!!

“Yuri, what is this about?” Said Victor, a blank look coming across his face. He had gone into the living room to get breakfast. He had been hopeful that he would have time after practise at the local ice rink to take Yuuri to some tourist locations. Take him to the Potseluev bridge. Normal stuff like that.

Maybe he would even visit his mother. Maybe, thought Victor. She could be a bit of a handful, and that could turn Yuuri away.

But this, this was entirely unexpected.

Yuuri was sitting at their small dining table, a small smile on his lips as he spoke softly to his monitor. When he noticed Victor, Yuuri turned his laptop screen around so it was facing him. Christophe was looking up from what seemed to be his bedroom. He smirked at Victor.

“Yuri,” Said Christophe, raising his voice. “Would you like….”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, I’ll tell him.”

_What-_

“Victor, you know how you…. Kissed- uh- me?” Said Yuuri, his cheeks going a little red. “I mean, it was so unexpected and shocking I-“ He took a deep breath. Christophe looked over from his screen sympathetically. “I might have said somethings I didn’t really mean… if you know what I mean.”

Victor raised an eyebrow. “I don’t mind taking it slow.” He said, smirking. “You just needed to tell me. But why is Christophe here?” _Am I missing something? It seems like something should be obvious to me_ …

“Victor, you know I care a lot about you!” Said Yuuri. “You were my idol for so long. I admired your figure skating. You were a role model to me for so long…” He said, trailing off.

“Take your time, Yuuri.” Christophe said, his voice in that typical drawling quality he had. It sent shivers down Victor’s spine, and not in the good way. “This is a hard thing to talk about.”

“I know, Chris.” Said Yuuri, his expression softening. “I’m just glad to have someone here supporting me.” He smiled, a complete 180 right in the space of ten seconds. Victor felt the blood drain out of his face.

“Victor, I’m happy that you’re here with me. And I’m happy that you’re my coach! But there is one part I didn’t really understand. Why did you kiss me?” Victor was flabbergasted.

“Yuuri, we had been building up to that for months!” Said Victor, trying to remain calm. “You responded positively to everything we did together.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea Victor, but I don’t like you that way.” Said Yuuri quietly, his face flushed.

_What._

“But after the Cup of China, Chris and I have been hanging out. And we kind of…” Said Yuuri, covering his face. Christophe shook his head, laughing.

_WHAT._

“No,” Said Victor, a nervous smile, a hand brought up to cover it. “No, Yuuri, this joke isn’t funny! Please, you’re going to give me high blood pressure!”

Christophe laughed again. “No, what your student is trying to say is that we are in a relationship. We have been.” He said, his eyes glinting. “For a month.”

Victor felt his heart sink into his stomach. His hands were clammy in his lap.

“No, Yuuri! You said you loved me on live television at the press conference, remember!” Said Victor, a little desperation slipping into his tone. He was trying to hold onto everything in his head. Had he completely lost the plot?

“I never said it was romantic love!”

“Or sexual love,” added Christophe, nodding.

“This isn’t real.” Murmured Victor, a hand over his brow.

“I’m really sorry! I must have been giving off the wrong signals. But your like a… a ah…. a mentor, or a father figure to me. I’ve never been **_romantically_** attracted to you!” Said Yuuri, shaking his head. “But Christophe, we get along so well!” Said Yuuri, grinning at the blond man. “You know what they say: Opposites attract!”

“You’re so sweet, Yuuri-Chan!” Said Christophe, which brought an immediate red to the already crimson face of the Japanese figure skater. “Anyways, Yuuri just wanted to let you know.”

“And I hope you can support us!” Said Yuuri, smiling. He then proceaded to turn the laptop back around, and giggled at the screen.

Victor now had his face directly on the cold table. How had this all happened, right under his nose?

“Wait, wait, wait!” Said Victor, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Wait, him? Christophe?! You have got to be kidding me….”

“What’s wrong with Chris-Kun?” Said Yuuri, defensive.

“Oh god, Yuuri, I was in a relationship with him for two months. Believe me when I tell you he is horrible!” He still had flashbacks sometimes.

“Victor! I thought you were supportive of me!” Cried Yuuri, a frown once again on his face.

Victor shook his head. “Not like this! He is a horrible choice! You could literally have chosen anyone else over me, but this!” He said, pointing at the laptop. “This is just insulting!”

“Hey!” Said Christophe.

“You know what Victor? Just forget it. I thought I could trust you with this.” Said Yuuri, picking up his laptop. He shook his head, staring back at Yuuri then back down at the table.

 _What the fuck!_?

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK why did I write this? I honestly feel a little sick to my stomach after writing this, I'm not gonna lie.
> 
> Well, if you liked it, give it a kudos, hehe *DON'T BURN ME*


End file.
